I Believe You
by Hermioneoftherealworld
Summary: SEQUEL TO PROVE IT THEN-Bella awakens from her transformation and is clueless about her past life.Can the Cullens get to her before it's to late?What about Victoria?Will the tragidies and troubles never end for Edward and Bella?Read PIT first.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Fire…

Nausea…

Fear…

Crippling pain…

The burning in my throat had spread agonizingly slowly. The surface of my skin felt as if it was being repeatedly stabbed by thousands of sharpened daggers. Hell, it might really be true. I couldn't tell.

I couldn't see anything but a glaring, white light. My body thrashed about without my conscious consent. My lips were parted in an ongoing, everlasting scream. I could barely breathe. I could hardly think straight. My memories, swiped by the pain, began to fade. I was losing it.

I wanted the pain to end.

I wanted to die.

-------------------------------------------------------

**APOV**

It took all four of us to get Edward home.

And that included his slightly muted emotions with Jasper's help.

His strength, it seemed, tripled upon seeing his soul mate being taken from him.

His eyes made him appear to be possessed, showing uncontrolled, wild abandon and recklessness.

His words were nothing but fierce growls and unintelligent roars.

There was only one thing that was clear in his current state of mind, and it didn't take a mind reader to figure it out.

_Get Bella._

At last we reached the home.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting on the front porch gazing at us and Edward in shock.

Carlisle immediately stepped in to assist us.

He tried to reason with Edward.

But Edward was beyond reason.

He tried to order him to cease struggling.

But Edward wouldn't stop flailing.

He eventually helped us in throwing Edward into the vampire proof room.

And Edward could be heard throwing himself against the indestructible walls, trying to break free.

The moment he was locked in, the four of us instantly began speaking at a speed that was even hard for a vampire to make out.

Carlisle held up his hand to silence us. "One at a time, please. Jasper, what has happened? Where is Bella?"

At her name, a thundering, ear shatteringly loud, roaring, moan-like sound issued from the floor above us, accompanied by a loud crash of another of Edward's failed attempts to break free. We looked up at the ceiling.

"She's gone," he hissed almost inaudibly. "Victoria came to the club."

Carlisle's mouth fell open and Esme let out a terrified gasp, bringing a hand to hover in front her mouth. Above us, everything got quiet before another, more prominent crash shattered the silence. We all looked towards the ceiling again.

Jasper continued, "She cut the power and in the utter chaos of the humans, she somehow managed to separate Bella from everyone. When we were finally able to reach Edward, she was gone."

Carlisle was silent as we could almost see his brain processing everything that had just been revealed to him. When he finally spoke, it was in a rather low, indefinable tone.

"Do we have any clue as to where they may be?"

I stepped in swiftly. "Well no. Not quite—"

I was cut off as my sight dramatically misted over.

_*******Vision*******_

_A unearthly pale woman with wild, flaming red hair was bending over a brown haired girl that was tied to a grey table. The redhead's mouth was hovering right over the other girl's throat._

"_I don't think it would be wise to use that language right now Bella," the redhead spoke with a lethal, venomous tone. "Why don't we just surprise Eddie with his worst nightmare if you ever see him again? I'll even video tape it for you to give him when you see him again," Victoria said mockingly, pressing a green button on a hand-held, video camera. "But of course, when you do, you won't remember him. You won't remember your human life at all."_

_Then Victoria's teeth tore into Bella's neck._

_The burnet let out a piercing scream._

_*******Vision*******_

My vision faded but the high-pitched shriek continued.

It took all of two minutes for me to realize that one; I was crouched over on the ground clutching my head, and two; I was the one who was continuing Bella's screech.

Jasper was by my side rubbing my back gently and whispering soothing words in my ear, sending me calming waves. At last, the violent shaking began to subside and I was able to regain some composure and stand up. I faced my confused, worried family.

"She has Bella," I announced gravely. "However, when we see Bella next, she is not going to be the same as when se was taken." Visions of Bella thrashing in pain as Victoria laughed and watched plagued my thoughts.

The noises upstairs only increased in volume and repetition. I feared the room could not hold him much longer.

**Alright then! This is the first chapter of **_**Prove It Then**_**'s sequel! I would like to thank everyone who read the original story and for those who haven't, I recommend reading it or this may get confusing. Reviews make me happy and know that this story is going to be appreciated!**

**Courtney**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

The feeling of white fire spreading from the bite on my neck crawled slowly, utterly, agonizingly slowly, through my being.

I had lost all track of time what felt like decades ago. Every sense I possessed was focused entirely on the broiling pain ebbing through my body.

I tried to distract myself from the pain. I clung to the strongest and last thought I could recall ever thinking that still remained. I clung to the origin of all of my pain and heartbreak.

_Edward is a lying bastard and this is his entire fault._

Why _this_ is the thought I held on to like a vice, why the most agonizing but explanatory revelation I had made years ago is what I clutched to, I myself am not sure. It did not make sense to cling to pain as you die.

But I did.

And I was consumed by the fire within my veins once more, thinking only of my old epiphany. Of how he wronged me.

-----------------------------------------------------

**APOV**

"So where are they?" Emmett stiffly asked.

"I'm not quite sure," I said softly, pressing down harder on the gas pedal of my Porsche. The rubbery plastic and metal squealing slightly as it began morphing under the intense pressure of my foot.

Jasper held onto my hand and removed the little cellular phone before I crushed that as well. He quietly spoke a few words with Emmett before sliding it into the pocket of his designer jeans. He then placed my hand back in his, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on the back. He kept sending calming waves my way, slightly denting my anxiety.

Rosalie accelerated her new flaming red Ferrari to almost tailgate my car. I saw Emmett fidgeting in the seat beside her through my rear-view mirror.

"What are we going to do?" I sighed softly. The mixture of irritation, anxiety, anger, depression, and much more muted my voice.

"We'll find her darlin'," Jasper drawled comfortingly. "Don't you worry yer' pretty little head. We'll get to her and completely obliterate Victoria for once and for all." His finality and certainty were ensuring enough for me to relax just the slimmest amount.

We continued our search.

_**Meanwhile back at the house.**_

**Third person POV**

Edward never stopped his fighting.

He continued to throw his whole body into the walls of Alice's selective room with reckless abandon. Nothing would deter him from reaching his love.

With one last lunge, he threw everything he had at the one wall he had been focusing on for the past two hours. The wall caved like tin under a massive stone boulder.

The beast was free and Carlisle and Esme were too late to grab hold of their son when they raced upstairs upon hearing the thunderous crash. He was free and bent on finding his beloved.

-------------------------------------------------------

**APOV**

It had been two and a half days since we set out.

We had long since abandoned our cars, splitting up and searching on foot through the Alaskan country-side.

I was terrified.

Bella could awaken any time now and she'd have no one to guide her. She'd kill innocent people. She'd be a monster without our help.

"Shit!" I screamed in frustration.

I pulled out my cell phone to call the others to see if they found anything and saw I had twelve missed calls from Carlisle and Esme. Confused I dialed home.

"_Hello? Alice? Please tell me that's you!"_

"Yeah it's me. What's wronge?"

"Edward broke free two days ago."

I dropped the phone. I froze.

_Oh double dipple shitcakes._

**Yay! Chapter two! Give me 15 reviews!!! I LOVED the response for the last chapter and want to top it but since I know that's not likely, just 15 will do. I have been working on updates for my other stories too so look out for those sometime soon. Luv all yas!**

**Courtney**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read author's note at bottom when you are finished reading this chapter.**

**APOV**

The visions of Bella screaming and writhing in agony never ceased.

Eventually, though I severely regretted doing it, I had to block out my visions entirely. I would be unable to be of any help in our search for her otherwise.

We had searched the entire Alaskan wilderness and Bella could awaken any minute.

Rosalie had called two hours ago to inform me that there was no sign of Bella or Victoria's scents to the north. Emmett had proven negative to the east. Jasper informed me that he found absolutely nothing all the way to the west coast of Alaska. So far, I couldn't get even a trace of a clue as I ran south, going as far as Prince Rupert in Canada.

Then the revelation hit me.

_No._

_Victoria wouldn't…_

_Oh f***ing shit._

The most inhabited city in Alaska.

Anchorage.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Third Person POV**

Edward was acting like a possessed man.

His logical mind set had long since been abandoned.

In the time that it had taken his family to search the country side he had already done such in every direction and was now frantically stalking every city in Alaska for his beloved.

Racing toward the next city, he was stopped short when someone's thoughts suddenly broke through his haze.

_Oh double, f***ing shitcakes! Why did she do it! Oh Jasper, Emmett get here quickly!_

Alice's inner comments froze Edward as he strained to listen for the key he was looking for.

_Anchorage._

And he was off once again, pushing his stone-hard legs faster than he has ever gone before. His eyes, black as pitch, held the fire and longing in his being. Her name was being chanted over and over again in his head.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…_

But though he would make it to the city before his family, could he make it to his beloved soul mate in time?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile…**_

**BPOV**

When my eyes opened, I was momentarily blinded by white lights.

The fiery pain that had consumed my heart and body had receded and now was only a light burn in my throat.

_Crap._

The burn intensified ten fold when I thought about it.

I felt like I was going to _die_ if I didn't drink.

And then I smelt it.

_Beautiful, delicious, mouthwatering…_

_**Mine!**_

It was just outside the door.

It was _mine!_

I sat up swiftly and flew off the table I was previously laying on. I barely registered the shredding of metal around my wrists until the reflection caught in my peripheral vision.

_Oooohhh… Shiny…._

Yeah I just had a major ADD moment… well more of an ADOS moment actually. **(AN: ADD=attention deficit disorder, ADOS=attention defi—oooooooohhh!!!! Shiny!!! XD)**

I looked down at the shattered steel.

_I did that?_

I breathed in again and the fire in my throat rose to the center of my attention again. A little voice in the back of my mind muttered, _Who knew vampires had such a bad case of ADD? I wish Adderall XR or Ritalin worked… oh well… _**(AN: Adderall XR and Ritalin are two types of prescription medication used to fight ADD and ADHD)**

I shot like a bullet out of the room that barred my way to my feast. I found myself with my back to an utterly destroyed, solid, brick wall that was crumbling in the still present cloud of dust and rubble I left in my wake. I now faced the cement wall of the tall building in front of me. In a hundredth of a second, I realized I was in the back of an alley and the hypnotizing scent was wafting toward me from the opposite end.

_Must get!_

I crossed the distance separating me from the street in only half a second. I was so _fast _now. Then I saw him.

He was a burly, well-built man in his mid to late twenties most likely. He had cropped, sandy blonde hair and wore filthy, oil stained blue jeans and a wrinkled, tee shirt with grease splattered about. His shoes were coated in the motor oil and made of robust, fireproof fabric, and his scent was _sooooooooo gooooooooood._

_Must drink!_

Before I was consciously aware of doing such, I found I had slunk up behind the engineer and wrapped my mouth around his neck. My teeth pierced his skin like a knife through butter and luscious, warm, _fulfilling, delicious _liquid gushed into my mouth and down my throat, cooling the pesky burn in my body.

_Yessssss…_

**Thanks and sorry for the wait! I would like to make and announcement! I now have an account at ****www(DOT)fictionpress(DOT)com. ****My pen name is Cabalina Komako and if you would, please check out and review my story, ****The Dual Benders****. I started writing it last year and am considering publishing it once I am finished but I need to know if it is any good or not. Thanks!**

**Summery of The Dual Benders:**

Cedric Anildyfri was born with the power to control and manipulate the elements of water and air as has every fourth gereration in his family. He has kept his gift a secret from all but his close family and best friend. But when his mother adopts a teenager Cedric's age with an unusual appearance, things begin to spiral out of control as the two benders of dual elements come face to face, the balance of the world rests in the hands of the two 16-year-olds. For the hunters of the legendary _Being_ of Eternity have been searching for 70,400 years, passing down the stories from generation to generation, and have gotten immensely stronger. Can the teenagers find the _being _and stop the hunters, or will they destroy each other in the end?

**Ten reviews please!**

**Courtney**


	4. NOTICE: IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm sorry but this story is going on a temporary hiatus. I'm at a road block as to where to go from there. Any and All ideas are welcome. Once again i apologise but dont know where to go. HELP PLEASE**

**OH AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY STORY ON fictionpress (DOT) com.**

**My penname is Cabalina Komako and the story title is The Dual Benders**

**heres the summery**

**Cedric Anildyfri was born with the power to control and manipulate the elements of water and air as has every fourth gereration in his family. He has kept his gift a secret from all but his close family and best friend. But when his mother adopts a teenager Cedric's age with an unusual appearance, things begin to spiral out of control as the two benders of dual elements come face to face, the balance of the world rests in the hands of the two 16-year-olds. For the hunters of the legendary _Being_ of Eternity have been searching for 64,000 years, passing down the stories from generation to generation, and have gotten immensely stronger. Can the teenagers find the _Being _and stop the hunters, or will they destroy each other in the end?**

**I'm going to make a few adustments to the currently up chapters soon but you can get the general gist of it all and there wont be many alterations so please look it up and review!**

Courtney


	5. IMPORTANT!

**!...****!****PLEASE READ!...!**

**Okay you all hate me by now, but I would like to let you know that **_**ALL**_** of my Twilight stories are up for adoption. I really can't deal with them and I really just don't feel the story at all. If you want to take over for me, just PM me and we'll talk it out. I'm so sorry but honestly, I don't find Robert cutest in the slightest, Kristen is ugly, I still find Taylor adorable but I did before he buffed up too, and besides all that, my AP classes are murder. The story holds no appeal for me whatsoever.**

**Terribly sorry,**

**HermioneOfTheRealWorld**


End file.
